


Près de lui

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [218]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2012, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, Lonely Sergio, M/M, Semaine des Clubs n'1, Semaine des clubs, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sergio a besoin d'être avec quelqu'un après cette victoire.





	Près de lui

Près de lui

  
Sergio riait bien avec Fernando, ils étaient bien bourrés, amochés par l'alcool grâce à leur victoire à l'Euro 2012. Sese avait glissé un drapeau autour de sa taille, sa médaille toujours sur sa poitrine et Nando était dans un short, toujours avec son maillot et sa récompense autour du cou. Il tapota l'épaule de son ami avant de se lever du comptoir du bar pour retourner dans sa chambre et s'endormir, heureux de cette belle victoire, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était à ce point content d'une journée. Nando lui sourit en continuant de boire, Sergio était aussi heureux de l'avoir comme un ami, ç'aurait été vraiment dommage de sa part de ne pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

  
Sergio rejoignit sa chambre en titubant, sa gorge brûlait doucement mais ça lui allait, la douleur n'était pas grand chose après tous ses tatouages. Il se posa sur son lit en soupirant, il y aurait dû y avoir l'autre Fernando avec lui, mais Javi s'était chargé de rendre sa chambre vide. Il se sentait un peu seul, malgré le combat sur les terrains de plus tôt dans la journée, Sergio aimait bien la compagnie de ses coéquipiers, c'est pour ça qu'il était resté aussi longtemps avec Nando malgré sa fatigue. Après plusieurs minutes allongé sur son lit, Sese se décida à ressortir, être seul n'était pas bien après cette victoire, il devait rester en compagnie de ses coéquipiers.

  
Il toqua à la porte de Nando, il allait le prendre pour un taré après l'avoir quitté seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait besoin de Torres pour la nuit. Nando lui ouvrit en ayant l'air de déjà savoir pourquoi il était venu, Sergio se demandait à quel point ils se connaissaient. Fernando le laissa rentrer et lui indiqua son lit en souriant, Sese ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou juste sa bonté naturelle qui le faisait faire ça pour lui, mais il lui en serait pour toujours reconnaissant. Sergio s'endormit peu de temps après s'être allongé aux côtés de Nando, tout était plus facile pour lui quand il était près de lui...

  
Fin


End file.
